Description: (Applicant's Description) The Molecular Biology Shared Resource supports research in the UNMc/Eppley Cancer Center by providing reagents, services, equipment, technical expertise, and training in molecular biology. Most of these activities are not practical for the individual research laboratory to carry out for reasons of cost or lack of specialized technical skills and/or equipment. The Shared Resource, located in three laboratory rooms of the Eppley Institute, provides DNA synthesis and purification, automated DNA sequencing, fluorescent DNA fragment analysis, and other instrumental services related to molecular biology. The Core provides a central resource for molecular biological reagents, information and training in molecular biological techniques and software, and maintains a number of instruments for general use, e.g., thermocyclers, the phosphoimagers, luminometer, and fluorescence microscope. The Molecular Biology Shared Resource can also provide sufficient amounts of pharmaceutical grade phosphorothioate oligonucleotides for in vitro cell culture use and animal studies. The facility is directed by Dr. Tony Hollingsworth (Associate Professor, Eppley Institute, UNMC). Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding account for more than 70 percent of the facility(s) usage.